


Confissão dos Apaixonados

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: — Tenho um segredo para te contar — Ela sussurrou num tom cauteloso, evitando te olhar. Você pega no braço dela e desliza a sua palma pela pele alheia até chegar na mão, onde entrelaça seus dedos aos dela e dá um leve aperto.Ela encara seus olhos, e hesita por alguns segundos antes de falar:— Tô gostando de alguém.[imagine pra qualquer gênero]
Relationships: Lee Ahin/Original Character





	Confissão dos Apaixonados

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi na segunda pessoa para tentar abordar vários gêneros e ser o mais neutro possível — isso antes de eu começar a usar linguagem neutra, a
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, a

AhIn tinha te pedido para ir atrás da escola depois das aulas, e você, alheio ao fato de que lá era um local famoso pelas confissões amorosas que ocorriam ali — afinal você não se interessava muito pelos dramas dos outros —, foi sem nem ao menos se perguntar o porquê.

Sua mente era acompanhada por tranquilidade, já que a única coisa que esperava era um pedido da amiga para irem em alguma loja.

No entanto, assim que a viu, com o olhar no chão e os pensamentos voando, começou a estranhar a situação.

A Lee estava um pouco encolhida, embora o sol estivesse brilhando no céu como o fazia em qualquer outro dia de verão. A forma como seus dedos se enroscavam nos longos fios castanhos mostrava que estava nervosa; talvez ansiosa fosse a palavra certa na verdade. E você, sentindo-se desconfortável por causa do clima estranho, estava começando a se deixar levar pela ansiedade que sussurrava em seu ouvido baixinho sobre as possíveis razões para ela estar assim.

— AhIn, tá tudo bem? — Deu para perceber que sua voz a tinha assustado pelo mini pulo que ela deu, embora a surpresa dela logo tenha passado assim que percebeu que era você.

— Finalmente você está aqui — Ela disse com um tom meio trêmulo, parecendo meio perdida pela forma como trocava o peso do corpo do pé direito para o esquerdo.

Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios numa forma de tentar tranquilizá-la, e suas pernas lhe levaram para mais perto de AhIn.

Esperou que ela te olhasse antes de mover a cabeça levemente em uma afirmação, indiretamente mostrando que esperaria ela falar o que lhe afligia.

A Lee suspirou profundamente e levou novamente a mão ao cabelo, deixando os dedos passarem pelos fios.

— Tenho um segredo para te contar — Ela sussurrou num tom cauteloso, evitando te olhar. Você pega no braço dela e desliza a sua palma pela pele alheia até chegar na mão, onde entrelaça seus dedos aos dela e dá um leve aperto. 

Ela encara seus olhos, e hesita por alguns segundos antes de falar:

— Tô gostando de alguém.

Você não vê quando ela morde o lábio inferior de forma nervosa enquanto te olha minuciosamente, como se estivesse procurando algo. Não sente que afrouxou o aperto entre seus dedos de modo que suas mãos estão quase não se tocando mais, faltando pouco para se afastarem.

No entanto você sente seu peito doer, pelo aperto invisível que estão dando em seu coração, a sensação sufocante lhe fazendo ficar estagnado em seu choque e medo ao ponto de não conseguir voltar para o momento atual.

Na sua cabeça algumas memórias vão sendo revistas, embora essas estejam meio embaçadas ou cortadas, tendo algumas cenas sem um contexto a mais, que acabavam sendo finalizadas abruptamente.

Durante esse pequeno momento, uma confusão se apossou de tua mente, te fazendo estranhar esse medo que sentia. Porque estava com receio sobre a possível pessoa que a AhIn estava a gostar?

Inspirou com um pouco de dificuldade pelo aperto no peito que sentia, e colocou ambas as mãos no bolso do casaco que usava.

— Essa pessoa deve ser bem sortuda, hein — Sua voz saiu meio estrangulada pelo aperto que sentia na garganta, embora tenha soado como se você estivesse apenas meio sem jeito.

Como tinha desviado o olhar de AhIn, acabou não vendo quando o vermelho decorou suas bochechas como se ela tivesse acabado de passar um blush.

— Não diria que essa pessoa tem sorte... — ela comenta de forma meio hesitante. — Mas sim que ela é bem especial, ou pelo menos me faz sentir assim.

Tudo o que você consegue deixar passar por seus lábios é uma exclamação _oh_ , ao que seus dedos se fecham em punhos dentro do seu casaco.

Para si, é estranho como está a reagir ao que escuta. Embora soubesse que a garota a sua frente era _literalmente_ o seu tipo e admitisse que já tivera um interesse nela, você tinha decidido que não ia tentar nada — pois AhIn parecia tão desinteressada em romance, e quase toda turma estava querendo ter alguma coisa com ela, logo sua decisão foi a de apenas ter a amizade dela, uma vez que opção não a faltaria caso ela resolvesse se interessar.

E você tinha achado que essa atração inicial por ela tinha deixado de existir em si, porém ao ouvir o que a Lee tinha acabado de dizer as dúvidas começavam a entrar na sua mente.

Essa dor no peito que sentia, o nó na garganta que tornava o simples ato de respirar algo difícil e a sensação de que deveria sair correndo dali sem terminar de ouvir AhIn que fazia suas pernas inquietas — não dava mais para fingir que não existia os sinais, estava na hora de assumir pra si: você tinha se apaixonado por sua amiga.

Seus pulmões foram agraciados com ar fresco quando inspirou profundamente, para tomar coragem e tentar diminuir a sensação estrangulante na garganta.

— Eu… — sua voz tira o silêncio que existia entre vocês, fazendo AhIn prestar atenção em sua pessoa. — Eu conheço, bem, conheço essa pessoa?

Já tinha sido difícil ter feito a pergunta sair, no entanto você sentiu vontade de se encolher de vergonha apenas por tê-la feito. De tantas coisas que poderia ter dito, acabou optando por algo tão óbvio?

Interrompendo seu pequeno fluxo ansioso de pensamentos, a Lee soltou um zumbido parecido com _hum_.

— Acho que você é a pessoa que mais sabe sobre quem me apaixonei — A resposta dela te fez franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão, uma vez que você não era lá muito sociável embora falasse com os colegas de classe quando fosse necessário. 

Como seu círculo de amizades era meio pequeno, não seria difícil tentar adivinhar quem era o ser que AhIn falava. Exceto que ela era a que mais conhecia o pessoal com quem andavam do que você.

Ao ver que seu _exe._ tinha dado error, a Lee deixou uma risadinha escapar, o que te fez ficar com um bico emburrado nos lábios mesmo que tenha sentido-se um pouco melhor ao ver-la feliz.

— Tinha esquecido de como a lerdeza mora no seu cérebro — Ela brincou. — Vou ser mais direta para te ajudar.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido naquele instante, como se tivesse acabado de receber uma deixa para agir em nome do nervosismo que começava a tomar seu corpo. 

AhIn não ajudou nada ao se aproximar de ti com as bochechas meio avermelhadas e pegar os teus pulsos com os dedos finos e gelados, que fizeram você se arrepiar por causa da temperatura deles.

Com a ajuda dela, retirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco, e deixou que as palmas dela tocassem a sua ao que seguravam as alheias.

A Lee ainda inspirou fundo antes de falar algo, te deixando ser tomado pela agonia que sentia ao esperar ela reunir coragem para responder.

— A pessoa por quem me apaixonei… é você. — Ela te olha e parece que pela primeira vez você consegue ver o brilho escondido em suas íris. Um pequeno sorriso estava formado nos lábios dela, e de alguma forma dá para perceber que AhIn não está mais nervosa tanto quanto se mostrava no início da conversa.

A forma como ela lhe observa, o jeito que as mãos alheias seguravam as suas, o leve embaraço dela assim como o que tinha acabado de ser dito finalmente começam a ser processados por você, que tinha se distraído com a beleza da garota a sua frente.

Na sua mente mente o que tinha acabado de acontecer é repassado, e embora ainda esteja com o choque a te travar de uma reação que se encaixe com a felicidade que se alastrou pelo seu corpo, você ainda consegue soltar um _sério?_ surpreso de seus lábios.

Como ainda está preso nesse estado de euforia meio peculiar, não percebe que o sorriso da Lee se desmanchou e que agora o lábio inferior está sendo preso pelos dentes dela para tentar diminuir o desconforto de uma possível rejeição.

No entanto, surpreendendo ambos, você diz:

— Porque eu também me apaixonei por você — E novamente ela volta a sorrir, o nervosismo dela se esvaindo por causa de suas palavras. — e acho que já faz um tempo, até. Mas só percebi hoje.

Você ri de um jeitinho envergonhado pela sua própria lerdeza, sentindo as bochechas quentes por ter acabado de declarar o que a poucos minutos tinha descoberto. Ao observar AhIn, conseguiu ver a felicidade transbordando dela e perguntou mentalmente se a sua pessoa também estaria assim.

Um pequeno desafio de encarar começa entre vocês, que deixam o silêncio se acomodar ali diante as revelações que deixaram ambos satisfeitos e animados com o que estaria por acontecer no relacionamento que tinham.

— Uh, então, — AhIn começa a dizer quando desvia os olhos de ti, e você sente um leve aperto em suas mãos. — quer namorar comigo?

— Achei que nunca ia perguntar.

Ela ri e recebe sua risada como companhia. Agora que tinham resolvido tudo, só faltava uma coisa para finalizarem aquela conversa.

— E quando vamos nos beijar?

A Lee revira os olhos perante a sua questão, no entanto você consegue ver o cantinho dos lábios dela esticados num sorrisinho.

— Talvez depois do nosso encontro.

Aproveitando-se do fato que estava a segurar as mãos dela, puxou-a para perto de si e lhe envolveu num abraço ao passar seus braços pelo pequeno corpo a sua frente que aceitou o gesto carinhoso sem hesitações. Então, ao se ajeitar de forma com que seus lábios ficassem perto do ouvido dela, você disse:

— Será meu maior prazer.


End file.
